Once Upon a Darling in Neverland
by BamBrixBam
Summary: When the shadow brings a girl from the other world to the island for the first time, her presence brings Peter to question his feelings and bring out the light he thought he never had. (Possibly AU on Wendy's visit to Neverland in "Second Star to the Right")
1. Arriving at Neverland

Wendy held tightly onto the shadow's hand as they flew above London. She did promise Bae that she wouldn't go near the shadow, but she had to see Neverland. She had to see magic. See it with her own two eyes.

The feeling of flying was incredible. The wind on her face, blowing gently like a breeze. For a moment she closed her eyes and when she opened it again, there it was. The island she heard about. Neverland. What adventures waited for her there.? Wendy was soon to find out.

* * *

The shadow still holding the girl's hand bought her closer and closer to Neverland soil. There waiting was Pan's second in command, Felix. "It's about time you came." he said, but became startled when he saw the shadow bought a girl instead of a boy. "A girl?" he questioned. "Pan won't be too happy about this." he said as he eyed Wendy head to toe. "Away with you." he shooed the shadow and then turned to Wendy once it flew off. "You." he pointed to her. "You're coming with me." he said and before she could even say a word he began pushing her away from the spot.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked a little worried. Was she some sort of prisoner on the island?

"To Pan." Felix said blankly continuing on forcing her down deeper into the forest.

Who was this Pan, he spoke of? Was he someone she had to fear? If he was his leader than maybe she should.

* * *

The two kept going deeper and deeper into the forest. Wendy kept seeing the plants growing more wilder and wilder, until they came to an area where it resembled a campsite. Clothes hung from lines tied between trees, a campfire had been put out and several weapons were scattered about. There were also boys standing at posts aiming their weapons at her, which caused the girl to stop.

"It's alright boys!" Felix called. "She's with me." at that they lowered their weapons and stared curiously at her. For none had seen a girl arrive on the island before. Wendy stood there looking at each of the eyes that were upon her, but was cut short when Felix grabbed her by an arm and dragged her to the centre of the camp where another boy stood, but with his back to them.

* * *

He could hear the footsteps coming closer. His shadow had succeeded in bringing him a new Lost Boy. Once the footsteps stopped and he could feel someone behind him he finally spoke allowing Wendy to hear his voice.

"Alright Felix you can go." he said. The other boy nodded and walked off, giving them privacy. Peter Pan finally turned around to see that he had been given a girl. Shocked? Yes, but he didn't show it and instead walked to the girl and examined her. A smirk drawn upon his lips.

"This is a first." he said as he circled her. "It's not everyday the shadow brings a girl here. Then again…" he stopped in front of her and placed his hand on his chin. "His orders were suppose to bring only boys." his smirk suddenly disappearing from his face. "Why'd he bring you?" he asked.

* * *

She took her time answering as she was finding her voice. "Because I wanted to see magic. This land I heard about sounded so interesting I had to see it with my own eyes." Wendy replied.

"Well now you've seen it. So leave." he said demandingly. This island was no place for girls and he certainly had no time for them either.

He was already sending her back, but she barely explored the island. Wendy wasn't leaving until she had seen it all. "No." she said fiercely. "I came to see Neverland and I won't leave until I do. Whether you like it or not."

Peter came to her but stopping so he was only nose distance. His face looked angered and he would hit her any second, but Wendy kept her locked on each others. What Peter did next was a surprise to her. He grinned. "You got heart. I say you just changed all I thought about you. Stay all you like, but I warn you magic comes with a price." He stepped back and then flew off, leaving Wendy in awe at his flying but confused at what this price was she had to pay?

* * *

**AN: I apologise in advance if how I portray the characters may be off slightly, but I don't have much to work on as Wendy only had one episode at the moment and Peter's back story is still a mystery. So bare with me and don't be too harsh. Other than that Read, Enjoy, Review.**


	2. Don't Exactly See Eye to Eye

The next morning the lost boys gathered their weapons and left. Wendy hadn't had a chance to talk to anyone since Pan last night. She only knew by Pan and she never once mentioned hers. Well how they met wasn't exactly the proper way you'd greet someone and not once had the opportunity occurred for either of them to say their names.

Wendy walked around the deserted camp. Maybe she should leave. That Pan boy made it clear he didn't want her to stay, so she'd just venture elsewhere into the island away from him and his gang. She headed to the edge of his camp and was greeted again by Pan who caught her by surprise. He leaned against a tree, arms crossed as he look at her. "You know it's dangerous to go off on your own?" he said.

Wendy frowned at him. "What could be so dangerous? And I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." she turned away pointing her nose in the air.

Pan snickered. "Hey do what you like." he said holding his hands up, pushing himself from the tree he was leaning on. "But it's not the best idea to go wandering by yourself here. There's pirates about."

Was he trying to scare her off the island? She wasn't going to give in to that. If he was going to scare her off he'd have to do more than that. "If you're so worried about me then tag along." Either way she was going to explore.

"I never said I was. Just a fair warning milady. By the way my name's Peter. Peter Pan." he introduced himself and shoved one hand in his pocket and the other he held out to her.

Wendy stared at his hand then at his face. "I'm Wendy. Wendy Darling." she said as she took his hand and shook it.

He drew his hand back from hers. "Well then, Wendy, nice to finally be acquainted."

"To you too." she furrowed her eyebrows. She was still unsure of him. He came off as some cocky kid to her and someone who acted like he cared but didn't seem to really. Yet, she could feel that there was more to him inside than outside. "Now if you don't mind. I'll be off now." she said and walked off. She could hear him behind her.

* * *

"You go at your own risk." he called out to her. She's practically the reason why he never let girls onto the island. Girls, they think they know everything and how to take care of themselves. She isn't in the fancy streets of London anymore. Neverland and her home were two completely different places. He wasn't trying to scare her off. He knew in time she would want to go back home soon enough. All girls did.

* * *

The forest wasn't so bad. The only thing she could see were trees and more trees. The only danger they'd bring to her were if they fell and judging from the looks of them it seemed highly unlikely.

"Snap!"

The girl quickly turned around to the sound of the breaking twig as she gasped. "Whose there?" she said sternly. A man emerged from the bushes. His face was gruff looking and he wore what clothes that the pirates in stories wore. Could this be one of the pirates Peter warned her about?

"Lost are we, girlie?" he sang the last word. "It's okay I'll take you somewhere safe. Safe from Pan and his crew."

Wendy stepped back a few steps her gaze not leaving the pirate's. "I promise I won't hurt you." she still didn't trust him and made a run for it. "You can't run."

It didn't matter to him if she was a girl. The shadow took her to the island and that meant she was one of Pan's followers. The pirate chased after the girl. He had to admit she was rather quick.

She sped through the forest not daring to stop incase he would catch up. Seeing a bush big enough to hide her, Wendy quickly concealed herself behind it waiting for the pirate to run past her.

His footsteps came closer and closer until she was sure he was standing right next to her. Keeping quiet and not daring to breathe she waited for him to walk off. He began to circle around and just so she stayed out of his view point, Wendy carefully and slowly moved out of the way. But her foot slipped and made a rustle sound with the leaves underneath.

She gasped and quickly shut her eyes ready to be caught, however the sound of him getting knocked out caused her to open them and once she did the pirate landed in front of her. Beside the unconscious figure was the familiar figure of Peter Pan. Her gaze fell upon his eyes which were staring back at her. A look of relief and shock drawn upon her face.

Peter tucked his dagger back in its socket and held out his hand to her. "I warned you being alone was dangerous." he said as she took his hand and he pulled her up.

Wendy had nothing to say. She wanted to throw back a remark at him, but she knew he was right. He had warned her and she chose to ignore him.

"Which comes to show why you should go back home and leave."

Her eyes widened with fury. Oh so that was it. He was looking for a reason to send her back. He probably was in league with the pirates and this was all a set up to chase her off.

"That's what you want isn't it?" she said angrily. "You just want to scare me away because you can't stand one girl being on your island." she shouted.

Now it was Peter's turn to be surprised. She was blaming him for this? "Woah." he said putting his hands up defensively. "You think I planned this?" he pointed to the pirate. The last thing he would do was join the pirates and be associated with them. "I had no part of this. If anything you should be thanking me for saving your life."

She saw the truth in his eyes. All the etiquette lessons and the first thing she did was falsely accuse him. However he wasn't here by coincidence. She could feel that. "You're right." she let in. "I'm sorry for accusing you and…" Wendy took a breath. "Thank you. Thank you for saving me."

Pan smirked. "Apology accepted and you're welcome."

"But…" Peter looked up at her. "How is it you knew I was in trouble?" Wendy asked.

"I may have been on your trail." he admitted.

Her mouth was wide opened and she looked pissed then before. "You followed me!?" she yelled. "You were waiting for a slip up."

"You did say I could come along."

"I meant with me knowing. A girl doesn't like to be stalked."

"Well guess what? You're going to be stalked in Neverland like it or not."

She was speechless and since she didn't want to lose the argument she simply crossed her arms and turned around while she grumbled. Wendy headed back to the camp with arms crossed remaining silent the rest of the way as Peter followed her and she didn't want to say a word.

* * *

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews and hope this chapter will satisfy. I'll continue working on chapter 3 as soon as I can, but it may be up late as I have exams to study for the next month.**


End file.
